This invention relates generally to the field of AC adaptors, and more particularly to an AC Adaptor for Computer.
Personal computers have been available for over twenty five years. It is common to have to plug in and power additional items relating to a computer such as a printer, monitor, and the like. To this end many computers are fitted with IEC type female power ports for providing electrical power to auxiliary pieces of equipment. The IEC port is different in configuration from a standard AC power outlet such as those found in a common wall outlet in a home or office. As an electronics technician working in television production I have seen a need for the ability to plug in a piece of test equipment while working on a computer. The most convenient location to plug in the test equipment would be the IEC port of the computer, however it, to computer does not allow a person to plug in a piece of equipment having a standard AC plug. There are some extension cords available such as ones available from Pacific Radio Electronics of Los Angeles, Calif. that have an IEC male prongs on one end and a standard AC at the opposite end, however, they are bulky and relatively expensive. There is therefore a need for a compact, inexpensive adaptor device that can convert an IEC type female receptacle located on the outer surface of a computer to a standard AC type female receptacle.